His Best Girl
by tsukikomew
Summary: Damon & Elena have been best friends for years. While they are well acquainted with each other they somehow keep missing the amazing chemistry between them. Join them for some cluelessness, playfulness, and some funny moments! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Unconditionally

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing around!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Get your skinny ass up Gilbert!" He said as he shook her awake. She mumbled something against the blue pillowcase before snuggling deeper into the quilts. He smirked lightly before pulling the quilt back for a moment and crawling into bed with her. She sighed pleasantly as she curled against his warm body. He wrapped an arm around her and brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes were shut but he knew she was awake. He could feel it in the way her hand moved to rest on his chest and he could hear her uneven breaths.

"I don't want to get up," she whined. He chuckled at her words before snuggling the blankets around them. It had been this way for as long as he could remember and he was more than willing to stay curled up beneath the sheets. It's not like he wanted to start the day any faster.

"Fine then. You can just not go to work and then you'll get fired. You'll come home and want me to play girlfriend to your ice-cream binge and I'll have lost all my manliness. Sorry to break it to you but I'm not about to lose my manliness," he explained.

"Like you have any left! You're the only man I know who invited himself to a girl's night!" she giggled.

"Um...you were all in your PJs. It's kind of like a guy fantasy. If only there had been pillows involved..." he trailed off. She slapped his chest and he acted wounded, making little whimpering noises until she massaged the spot softly.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asked quietly. He knew he had been incredibly busy the past week and was sure she was feeling neglected. After all he had felt the same when she was sequestered writing her thesis.

"Hmm...I'm thinking about eating breakfast, lounging about until noonish, and meeting you for lunch," he answered. He played with her long hair as he spoke and she relaxed against the motions.

"Uh...and then?"

"I think I'll get ready for a date with my girl and then take her out to dinner. We'll eat at the best restaurant and then dancing. A late night and then I'll walk her home and kiss her on the porch before heading to my own place," he said. She smiled against him before sliding up into a sitting position.

"You'll wear the black shirt and slacks right?"

"Say it with me Elena. John...Varvatos. Come on say it! John Varvatos. They aren't slacks and you know better," he said with a roll of his eyes. She was always doing this. She was always pretending to know absolutely nothing about his clothes or any fashions. He had tried to steal her ratty sneakers but she had caught him. God had he been in the dog house after that!

"They look like pants to me but I'll take your word for it," she said as she got out of the bed. He watched as she moved around the room gathering her clothes. He hated how messy the room was since she couldn't seem to hit a hamper for the life of her. He stretched and lay back against the pillows watching as she began to brush her hair. She sat down at the vanity he had given her for her eighteenth birthday and began to get ready for work.

"So I was thinking pancakes?" He asked. She turned and wrinkled he nose and he chuckled. She was so easy to play with and he couldn't help but rag on her. For some odd reason she hated pancakes and he'd only made them once before throwing out the mix. If Elena didn't like something then he never made it. She didn't seem to realize how much she affected every day of their lives but at the same time, he might not have been aware either.

He watched her tug the t-shirt over her camisole and he grinned. He wondered if she knew she changed easily in front of him but then he was always more than willing to take his clothes off in front of her. He groaned a little when she threw one of her stuffed animals at him.

"Get up lazy bones. I have to be at work in an hour and I need nourishment," she said.

"Which secretly means, Damon cook me breakfast!" he sang as he moved his fingers to an imaginary beat. She grinned but threw another stuffed bear at him. This one he had won for her when he was fifteen. He traced the word of the carnival company and smiled at the memory.

She had been a shy little thing then, barely 12. He had been on a date as usual but one look at her across the way and he knew the girl wasn't worth it. He'd apologized to her and ran over to Elena, tugging her under his arm. Stefan had run off again and she was lonely. His girl didn't get lonely when he was around. It had taken two tries but he had knocked over the jugs and won that. She kept everything he got her.

"You shouldn't be mean to Mr. Snuggles. If I recall he's been in your bed more times than I have and he doesn't like the abuse," Damon said as he put the bear on her pillow. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled broadly. He stretched, rubbing one hand through his hair, before heading down the hall. Breakfast it was.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

She was used to the flirtatious comments when she reached for the check. She was even used to the occasional inappropriate touch. She was, however, not used to having such a spectacularly bad day. Her car had broken down again which meant she was late to work. Then another waitress spilled an entire tray of food on her. A customer threw his cereal at her and she'd fallen and cut herself on a knife. It was no wonder Damon hated her working here.

"Elena, your boy is here," Matt said as he threw a towel over his shoulder. He hadn't been a busboy in years but he still picked up a shift when one of the boys called in sick. He grabbed the tub and headed out the door. She brushed the stray cheerios from her hair and clocked out for lunch. Hopefully he would want to leave the Grill.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked from his stool at the bar. He sat the half-empty glass of bourbon on the bar and swept her over to him. His hands slid down her arms as he plucked some of the cereal from the folds in her apron. "Seriously, did you just roll into a cereal box or something?"

"A two-year old didn't like his breakfast," she said calmly. He smiled a little and then brushed a finger across her forehead.

"Shit, you're all sticky. Come on, I'll run you home to shower," he said. He pulled her by the arm and led her out to the Camaro. He had her seated in the car and then took off for the Boarding House. She laughed when he started blasting one of the local radio stations. She giggled as he reached over to pull her under his arm. She laughed as he started singing off-key to the music. He always knew just how to make her feel better.

"Damon! I'm going to be late again! I only have an hour!" she shouted over the music. He smirked lightly as if to say he would buy the damn restaurant if she was worried. She smiled at him and he turned into the long driveway. He stopped the car and tugged her out of the car behind him.

"Don't worry so much Elena. Live in the moment!" He said over his shoulder as he unlocked the front door. He pulled her up the stairs until she was inside his room, pulling her towards his personal bathroom. It was like a palace and she rarely spent any time in here. Damon preferred coming to her. He led her to the large, nearly pool-size bath tub and began running hot water.

"Damon, I have stuff in my own room," she explained softly. He tsked at her and grabbed one of his plush towels. She took it from him and he smiled.

"You are going to take a nice, long bubble bath while I wash your uniform and then you are going to have an amazing lunch courtesy of Chef Damon," he said. She smiled at his tone and immediately began untying her apron. He slid up to her and untied the difficult knot, his fingers lingering on her tattoo.

"Have I told you I love this thing?" he said softly.

"Since I got it. You should get one. It only hurts a little," she explained. It had been her eighteenth birthday gift to herself but he had chickened out. Something about it marring his perfect features.

"Mmm...maybe someday," he murmured. He left her alone in the bathroom and she shook off the shiver that ran down her spine. She slid one foot into the bathtub and moaned at the contact. She could smell the fragrant jasmine and lavender as she sank into the bubbles. She giggled when she heard his personal stereo system roar to life with some of their favorite rock music.

"God, does he take care of me," she mumbled. Her head fell back against the porcelain and her eyes went shut. She hummed along with the music as she slid deeper into the water, her limps floating in the water. She lifted one of his black washcloths and took her time washing any remnants of food from her body.

She sank into the tub to rinse her hair before tugging his masculine shampoo over to her. She sniffed the scent that comforted her and began to massage the bead of soap through her hair. He would appreciate her use of his things. She tended to hesitate to use his things when she believed in earning what she used. He believed what was his was hers and sometimes she accepted it.

She stood up in the tub, pulled the drain and shimmied into one of his towels. She wrapped it tightly around her body and stepped into his bedroom. It had been the same for years but somehow she still felt like she was in a new place. She swept a finger over his piano, tucked by the window and she lifted the old book he was reading and opened it to his bookmark.

He still used that ribbon she wore in her hair years ago. It was red and the shine was fading from it but he used it fondly. She remembered his eyes when he saw she had cut her hair. She didn't think he would ever forgive her. He had snatched the ribbon from her hands and said it was his since she didn't need it anymore...he was ten.

"Are you going to keep fondling my delicates or should I leave you alone?" She whirled around to face him. He was standing in the doorway, one arm up on the frame as he stood in his own patented slouch. She smiled at him as he shook his head and grabbed his nearby robe. "Seriously, put something on!"

"Am I getting you hot and bothered?" She asked with a smile as she rested a hand on his chest.

"Always," he whispered. He stepped away from her and left her alone in the doorway, clutching his robe shut. She closed her eyes and smelled the air and nearly tasted the lingering smell of chicken and tomatoes. She smiled and headed for her room, the door swinging open as she shouldered it aside.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt from the Grill and headed down to the kitchen. The smell teased her as she neared the doorway and she paused to smell the mixture of herbs and spices he had used. She turned into the kitchen and saw the two plates on the counter. Each had one chicken breast and on top was her favorite...bruschetta. There were large slices of baked bread sitting near each place and a glass of white wine with each meal.

Damon was stirring something she could only imagine was dessert. He turned to her with a spoon and offered her the taste. She moved over to his side and took the little taste of chocolate. She moaned at the gooey goodness and he turned back to sit the spoon on the counter. He smiled and led her to lunch, making sure she was seated before he slid into his own.

"You didn't have to do this," she said simply.

"I've been cooking for you since I learned how to boil water. Don't stop me now," he replied. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It was strange for them to be getting ready for their separate dates in the same room. They moved in sync almost like they were getting ready for each other. As she did her make-up, he slid behind her to zip her dress. She in turn smoothed his hair down for him, her hands smoothing over his scalp. He reached up to help fix her hair and she handed him his cologne.

"Where is dear William taking you?" He asked as he fastened her necklace around her neck.

"Dinner at the cafe. He didn't tell me what we're doing after that," she said. "Where are you taking...what's her name?"

"Taryn. Dancing. I let her pick so there you go. We'll probably hit up one of the nearby clubs," he explained. He sighed as she moved away to tug her heels on. He grimaced at their height but she stood up quickly and disappeared into her closet. Bag after bag flew out into the walkway before she emerged triumphantly with a blue clutch. She sat down on the bed and began switching her things into the clutch while he continued grooming himself.

"We haven't been dancing in forever. I miss it. Maybe William will take me..."she said.

"Um no Elena. Dancing is our thing," Damon said as he spun around and took a sip from his nearby glass.

"Well you're sharing it with Taryn," she said quietly as she stood up to take one last look in the mirror.

"That's completely beside the point. I'm your dance partner," he said stubbornly as she laughed her way down the hallway. "Stop laughing. I've always taken you dancing. William's not good enough."

"You've never met William," she replied. "And for the record, you won't for now. I don't need you scaring off another boyfriend."

"Hey, that one guy told me he was taking you back to a hotel room after dinner. Fucker didn't realize I was your best friend. Sent him packing..." he trailed off as he helped her with her wrap.

"And you're so proud. Next time trust that I wasn't going to roll into bed with him after the third date. You know my policy."

"You make them work for it. When was the last time you just had a roll between the sheets?"

"Not everything is about sex," she said as he walked her to the car. He turned her around and she slid against the door.

"Everything is about sex Elena. Regardless of what you think, everything boils down to it. Each touch," he explained as he trailed a finger down her arm, "each kiss...everything matters." His lips neared her ear.

"Damon?"

"I'm just making a point," he whispered as he pulled back. He adjusted her wrap and opened her car door. "Every guy is after sex and if they're willing to wait, well trust me they still want it."

"Have a good night Damon," she stammered.

"I will," he called back.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"So what do you do Damon?" Taryn asked. They had already covered the obligatory small talk that inevitably happens at the beginning of the first date. Taryn had proven to be an average date. There was nothing particularly wrong with her but at the same time she didn't really click with him. She had an awesome body though and maybe he'd still take her home.

"Not much. I don't work...independently wealthy," he explained. He wasn't the type to hide it since he was decent at reading people. If the money mattered he noticed the moment it clicked in their eyes. Taryn seemed interested but there was nothing malicious about it.

"Oh wow. Did your parents leave you the money?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Something like that," he replied. He didn't like talking about his parents. In fact, he rarely told anyone about them, save Elena. She knew everything about him. There were absolutely no secrets.

"Oh so do you live alone? Or are there siblings?" She asked after a minute. She knew where he lived since everyone in Mystic Falls knew about the Salvatore Boarding House. No one knew why they called it this since it hadn't been a boarding house for over fifty years. Somehow the name stuck and even the little kids called it that.

"I have a roommate," he replied.

"Oh you'll have to introduce us? Is he someone who works in town?"

"She works at the Grill. Elena's a waitress down there," he said. He was clearly bored by this vein of conversation. He hated when people questioned his best friend. He hated when people acted like it mattered she was a girl. Why should he have to live with a man when he could live with Elena?

"Oh I've seen her. Wasn't she involved with Matty Donovan at one time?"

"Yeah. They broke up over a year ago. She's been single for a while. So what do you do?" Damon finally asked.

"Oh I sell cosmetics at the mall. So what really happened between Matty and Elena? They were so close and everyone thought they were going to get married..." she trailed off. Well it had been common knowledge. They had been pretty close to planning the wedding when she called it off. She had never told Damon the full story but he knew Matt had cheated.

"I really don't want to talk about Elena," he said as he downed the rest of his scotch. He turned and gestured to the waiter for a refill. The glass was refilled quickly as Taryn continued to chatter about Elena and the rumors surrounding her. She was mostly a mystery to the town since she never talked about her past and Damon knew he was the only one who knew everything. He was used to the questions but it was true, he didn't like sharing their bond with other people. He was a little too protective sometimes.

"Hey Damon!" A girl called. He groaned recognizing the voice immediately. He slouched down hoping Caroline wouldn't come over. "Oh hey you must be Damon's date," she said as she reached out to shake Taryn's hand. All he could think was shoot me now.

"Hi. I'm Taryn," she replied.

"Hi! I saw Damon and I just had to come by. We go way back since I'm very close to Elena! I'm surprised she's not with you Damon. You usually bring her out for dancing," Caroline chattered on. "You two haven't been dancing in so long! Tyler and I miss you!"

"She had a date with William tonight. I promised to bring her another night," Damon replied.

"William?" she said confused. "Not William Jameson! They broke up yesterday."

"What?" Damon asked as he stared up at Caroline. She stared at him as if surprised he didn't know.

"Yeah. She told me she was staying in tonight to wallow. I thought maybe you drug her out to cheer her up...well I have to go so tell her I'm here if she needs me," Caroline said before bouncing off to join Tyler by the door.

"Well she's strange. What was she saying about Elena?" Taryn asked.

"Taryn I need to go. Um...I'll call you to reschedule okay?" Damon said as he threw down enough money to cover the bill. , He grabbed his jacket and shrug into it, fixing the collar and getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Taryn squealed. He glanced around at the stares and turned back to quiet her.

"I'm going home. Elena's hurting and I'm not going to leave her alone," he explained softly.

"But we're on a date! Can't she wait?"

"No."

"Well if you leave then don't bother calling me!" Taryn yelled.

"Look if it comes down to you or Elena...I'll always choose Elena," he said before he sprinted for the door. Sooner or later everyone in his life figured out Elena came first. He never really considered that could be the reason his relationships never lasted.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena was sitting in the parlor having a good long cry about her non-existent love life. She felt horrible for lying to Damon but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. He would have cancelled his date in order to stay with her. She didn't want him to do that since he had seemed excited for the date.

The moment he left, she had parked the car again and gone inside. The dress and make-up came off and into a pair of sweats she went. She pulled a box of tissues close to her and just moped on the couch. Damon wouldn't get in until after midnight if at all so she had plenty of time to clean up after herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her teary eyes shot up to meet Damon's and she held their gaze. She didn't respond at first and he reached into a grocery bag and presented her with ice cream. "I got your favorite."

She looked at the pint of Ben and Jerry's "Everything But The..." and she smiled up at him. He opened the container and offered her a spoon.

"Thank you," she sniffled. She took the spoon and pulled the carton close to her chest. He laughed before sliding down under her blanket with her. She curled against him and ate her ice cream slowly, offering him an occasional bite.

"What happened Elena?"

"Yesterday he came by the Grill for lunch and then we went for a walk. He took me to the inn and told me he'd rented a room. He wanted me to come up with him..." she explained.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice was steely and she knew if she didn't calm him then he would hunt William down.

"I said no. I wasn't ready and I didn't like that he was renting by the hour. What did that say about our relationship? I was only worth an hour?" She said as she started bawling. "I'm just a slut apparently!"

"Hey, no..." Damon said as he held her close. He had pulled the ice cream away, sitting it on the end table as he comforted her. What an ass William was. How could any man make her feel like this?

"But they all do this. They're all perfectly respectable men and somehow if I don't put out by the third date then I'm not worth it," she whispered.

"Hey, that's not true! We waited 13 years for our first time and it didn't mean any less," he said with a smile.

"Damon...the time between age 5 and age 18 doesn't count. I didn't even know what sex was until I was twelve. Did I ever thank you for that lesson?"

"No but then...it was more of a 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' kind of day," Damon said with a smirk. "I'll never forget just how fascinated you were."

"You were fifteen and you took advantage!"

"And you were completely curious. Plus you had those cute breasts developing next door. I couldn't help myself," he said.

"You were always so horny."

"Still am Baby...still am."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

So I hope you like this odd humorous story I concocted. This will not be nearly as long as What's WWU? but it's going to be a little bit of a ride. I'm still working on some other things but I needed something lighter for a little bit. We'll delve a little into their backstories and how Damon and Elena became so close but not yet.

I hope you enjoyed their chemistry because it's going to stick around! I know it's rated M and it will earn that rating soon enough!

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Remember I always respond to every single review!


	2. Irrevocably

Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Oh God!" she groaned loudly. He was right there, his body pressed tightly against hers. Sweat poured from their bodies as he thrust them forward until finally they heard the bed hit the wall.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No. I just knew this is what we needed," she replied. He laughed against her bare shoulder and let his hand slide down to her hip. She giggled when he edged them forward again. Her fingers slide down the headboard. Her nails scraped the hardwood and he watched them slide across the well-worn surface.

His shirt lay on the floor next to him and he relished the feel of her bare skin against his. Her skin was much cooler than his and she slid against him gently. He paused in their movements to help her maintain her balance. Her legs were tensed as she tried to keep herself upright. Somehow she had managed to stay in her stocking feet.

"So are you going to move?" She asked huskily. He kissed her neck gently before pulling back. She relaxed a little and to make her pay he fell forward again. His weight caused her to fall flat on the bed and she bounced lightly. He smiled proudly against the back of her head as he lay there, keeping her still.

"Is this better?"

"No. You're heavy...get off!" she said.

"I could get off..." Damon whispered near her ear. She giggled but he rolled off her, tucking her against him when he rolled onto his back. She rested against him, her hair sticking to his sweaty chest. He reached to the side and lifted the dangling earring from the bed and laid it by her eyes. "Next time don't lose your earrings under the massive bed frame okay?"

"Oh you loved it. You haven't had sex in a few weeks and I could see you salivating earlier," she replied.

"What can I say...I like your ass," he said. "I mean its utter perfection with lush curves. How could anyone not love it?"

"You are the only man I know who can wax poetry about my ass," she said while giggling.

"I better be the only man waxing poetry about your ass. No one else does it right."

"That's what she said," Elena said as she sat up.

"Really Elena? Really! That line was good when you were a teenager," he replied, "You know what? No! It sucked then too. That should be wiped from everyone's phrase book."

"You and your pet peeves," she said softly. "Hey weren't you on your way out?"

"I was," he explained, "but I changed my mind. Did you come up with a menu for Thanksgiving yet?"

"Pretty much" She sighed. It was her year to prepare their feast and she knew he was itching to shoo her out of the kitchen. It was the one holiday he didn't have to host luxurious parties. She looked up at him and noticed the relaxation that was clear across his features.

"Can't I just take this year?" he said as he reached up to run his finger down her back.

"Um no. I have some new recipes and you've talked me out of my last Thanksgiving dinner," she said softly. That had been the year Matty had dumped her and she wasn't really in the mood for the holidays.

"But...you'll ruin the turkey," he whined.

"You're so kind. Now I need to get to Caroline's so you will need to let me up," she said as she struggled against his arm. He didn't let her go so easily and she finally blew strands of hair from her face before resuming her struggles. He chuckled as she fought against him, her legs sliding against his delightfully until she decided to wait for his hold to loosen. He did eventually and she slid to her feet, glancing down at the man in her bed. He really did look like he belonged there but then he was the only man who got to sleep in her bed.

Her memories drifted back to the first time he'd slept in her bed when she was only five. She had been crying for hours it seemed and suddenly the dark haired boy was holding her. She had squeaked loudly but then she realized it was only Damon Salvatore, her new family's eldest son. He had cuddled up close to her and she had fallen asleep in his arms, and even now he would come to her when she felt sad or lonely and curl up with her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. He made a picture with one blue eye open and the other closed, his mouth locked in that infernal smirk of his.

"The first time you were in my bed," she replied.

"I couldn't stand your crying. You were so small and helpless and Stefan wasn't helping matters by pushing you in the mud and taunting you...little fucker," he answered as he sat up to watch her slide her shoes on.

"Well Stefan's always been a little rough around the edges," she said. "He got a lot better but you can't really fault a five year old can you?"

"I guess not and I know Mom and Dad thought you guys would be inseparable but..."

"We became inseparable," she said with a smile. It was true after all. Damon and Elena had become instant friends and he was often overprotective of her during their childhoods. Every girl in town knew wherever Damon Salvatore went, little Elena Gilbert wouldn't be too far behind. It was the same for the guys who sought Elena's attention. The only difference lay with the dark-haired man running off the majority of the men for their impure thoughts.

"I picked up some flowers yesterday. I figure we can visit your parents' graves on Friday," he said as he placed Mr. Snuggles in the center of her bed.

"Black Friday. Caroline is dragging me out to all the stores so I'm thinking Saturday if that's cool?"

"Yeah, no problem," he replied as he headed for the door. "I think Steffy's coming home this year."

"Really? He hasn't been home in two years," she trailed off, "Well at least we'll have enough food." She grabbed her purse and headed down the steps with Damon less than two steps behind.

"I know but he was talking about coming home for two weeks. Apparently he had a nasty break-up or something," he said as he helped her into her coat. She nodded appropriately as he told her about his last girlfriend, Lexi and their inevitable break-up. She had clearly outgrown Stefan's childish behavior and he was simply reeling from her departure. She would be expected to coddle him if Damon and Stefan's parents flew in.

She hadn't seen Giuseppe and Celia in nearly a year once they decided to take a European vacation. She hadn't told them a vacation wasn't a year-long affair but merely a break. Damon took it as a blessing since he could live how he wished in his home for the time being. Once they returned it would be difficult to have women over or to hold his usual parties.

While Damon loved his freedom in dating, Elena loved her own societally. She knew the moment they got home, she would be forced into doing some silly council event and most likely be forced to attend with someone she disliked. Celia had a knack for matching her with eligible founding family bachelors but often they were eligible for a reason. There couldn't be many left in town but Celia always managed to find someone. Oddly enough she never paired Elena with either of the Salvatore boys.

Damon escorted her to her car and kissed her cheek, an absolutely normal occurrence in their relationship. She smiled as he slipped a fifty into her hand and asked her to pick up dinner. It was a pretense but he always liked to make sure she had cash on hand if she needed it. She had always laughed at this but one time her car had broken down and the tow required a cash payment. She was happy to have Damon's money then.

"I'll see you later Damon," she said as she pulled the door shut. He waved as she backed down the driveway waiting until she was out of sight. Then he sighed heavily and headed towards his own car. Dear old William would be getting a visit that was for sure.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"So what happened?" Caroline asked Elena as she shimmied into a silver dress. Bonnie was watching with utter disinterest as she sipped her coffee. Elena was looking at a long blue gown longingly, her fingers sliding over the material. Unfortunately she couldn't afford a new dress for the Christmas party that was sure to happen. She sighed as she thought of the older red one in her closet.

"What?" She asked as she turned away from the gown.

"What happened with William?" Caroline said with an eye roll. She had been hiding something all day and all Bonnie and Elena wanted to do was drag it out of her but she was commanding the conversation.

"He wanted me to put out and I refused," she explained softly. She knew the inevitable questioning would start up and sure enough they were both firing off their questions.

"How long has it been?"

"Maybe you're too picky! What did he do?" They exclaimed in unison. Elena sighed again and moved to the loveseat in the dressing area. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to play with the long strands.

"He wasn't the one," she replied.

"Elena how many times do we have to tell you, he doesn't have to be the one? Sometimes a girl just needs sex," Caroline said.

"I can get sex when I want it but I don't want to add that to a new relationship," she answered. Everyone knew who she meant. If she needed sex, Damon would be there. They had only been together a few times but it was a way they both got what they wanted. Elena didn't need a messy relationship right now and Damon made her feel safe and protected. Not to mention he was a tiger in bed. He could do things to her she couldn't even have begun to imagine. That was beside the point though.

"Elena it's so unhealthy," Bonnie said. Everyone knew about her tense relationship with the elder Salvatore brother but she kept her mouth shut in deference to Elena. "What happens when he meets someone or you do? Will you two give up on that for an occasional orgasm?"

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed.

"For the record Bon, it's more like orgasms," Caroline added, "Elena claims he has the stamina of a stallion and the skills to make it an unforgettable night. God I wish when I dated him in high school I had put out..."

"Um...that's not the point. Elena you deserve so much better!" Bonnie said.

"I like my relationship with Damon. I'm not ready for a serious relationship and what we have is just fine. I don't have to deal with all the complications of a serious relationship and Damon is perfectly happy with the arrangement," Elena replied.

The conversation ended quickly but Elena missed the look Bonnie shot her. Bonnie knew Elena had given her heart to the dark-haired boy the moment he crawled into her bed all those years ago. They were just too stupid to realize it

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"So explain why I can't help again?" Damon whined from his perch at the kitchen island. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Because this is my year," she said simply. He pouted at her backside as she went back to peeling potatoes. He had begged and pleaded but she wouldn't let him near her turkey and he was going through withdrawal. His fingers traced designs on the counter as he thought back to the previous night.

She had come home with no shopping bags but she had brought home a pizza. He knew she was messing with him since he didn't believe in take-out pizza. It simply wasn't as good as his homemade pizza with fresh tomatoes and handmade dough. He obliged her and ate a few pieces but he grimaced the whole time. She had been quiet and he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Are you alright?" he had asked softly. She glanced up at him as if surprised to see him sitting there. She had been a million miles away and he didn't quite like it. He didn't like it when she was so deep in thought because she got those little wrinkles between her eyes. His fingers darted out to smooth the lines.

"Yeah I...I um...it's nothing," she said softly. He watched her quietly as she nibbled on her slice of pizza and noticed the change in her. Her body was humming with anxiety and he realized she was aroused. Her body quivered as he reached out to trail one finger down her arm. She reared back suddenly but he grabbed her and hauled her into his arms.

"Wh...what are you doing?" she whispered as he slid over her body. His hands rested on her hips but she could already feel gentle, feather-like touches on her skin.

"Taking care of you," he said as his lips swooped down to taste her neck. She moaned softly at the contact, her fingers fisting in his hair. His lips were insistent on her skin seeking out every sensitive spot until she was clawing at him. He could read her like a book and he knew ice cream and talking wouldn't ease this ache he felt for her.

"You need this," he whispered '_I need this'_ he thought.

"Yes," she responded. He seemed to know when her desire for intimacy made an appearance, as rare as it was, and he always responded with what she needed. She didn't know how to ask him and he understood their relationship wasn't always conventional. Most would not sleep with their best friend to help them feel better but then sometimes he found himself when he was with her.

"Long or short?" he murmured against her ear. She was lost in the sensation of his fingers sliding up under her shirt, brushing aside her front-clasped bra until they could seek the hardened peaks. She cried out harshly as his fingers pinched the little rosy buds and he chuckled lightly. He would tease her body into submission tonight, coaxing sounds from her until she was mindless.

"Short, definitely short," she had moaned. He smiled broadly as he kissed her thoroughly, his hand sliding up to cradle her neck. Her leg curled over his hip as he kissed her softly, losing himself in their kiss. He made a move to lift her and she pulled back. "No, here. Right here," she demanded.

He could never really understand these feelings that coursed through him when she was in bed with him. He had slept with other women in his years but nothing ever felt like this. With other women it was sex, clear and simple. With Elena he had to push her to her limits. He had to see how far he could take her until she was limp in his arms, her body exhausted.

In the morning he would wake up before her and watch her sleep deeply. He would look at the marks he left on her skin from their passion and feel a sense of accomplishment. She was a woman who could wear him out, who could give as good as she got and it left him with a sense of fulfillment.

It was when he was buried inside her body, he felt the change. Something had changed since the last time he had her. Maybe it was a look in her eyes or maybe it was something in his own soul. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was irrevocably changed. It would be later when he would question the feeling.

That night he had her before the fireplace and once she fell back against the pillows he had covered her with blankets. He slid against her until her body was settled against him and he fell into a deep sleep. Their morning had been quiet as he made her breakfast and then she started on Thanksgiving dinner. He had felt something but the only thing he knew was something had changed last night. He couldn't help but wonder if it would change their lives whatever it was.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she slid into the seat next to his. He considered her, unsure what to say.

"Last night," he finally responded. She looked surprised but she smiled softly. He watched her carefully as she pushed some hair behind her ear and he smiled as she reached out to smooth his own bedhead.

"Thank you. It was amazing as usual and I seem to remember screaming a few times," she said blushing. He grinned broadly and leaned forward to kiss her ear.

"Trust me you were screaming," he whispered. She shuddered at his tone and he chuckled again. She had been screaming towards the end and that had only driven him farther. He loved the sounds she made in his arms and he was going to get every last sound until she fell asleep sated.

"How do you always know?"

"After the first time I just knew when you needed comfort and a hug wouldn't do," he replied simply. He felt the conversation heading for some sort of mental breakthrough and he just couldn't bear the thought of it. He responded the only way he knew how. "Although with my sexy body, a hug is never enough."

"Silly!" she said as she pushed against his shoulder. She giggled as she stood to return to her prep work. His smile remained for a few seconds and then dropped. What had changed? Why was last night so different and why did he want to lock the doors and hide away with her forever? How had one night of sex changed things?

He watched her for hours moving around the kitchen, prepping this and cutting that as he considered things. She was chattering endlessly, her excitement seeping through to him as he watched her. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as she finally put the last pot on the stove. Minutes later he was in the dining room, setting the table for four. Stefan had informed them he was bringing a guest and while Elena was hesitant to let in a new girlfriend so quickly, she was a proper hostess. Damon could only imagine the girl Stefan would have found a week after breaking-up with Lexi.

"I wonder what's keeping him," Elena asked as she slid a few glasses onto the table. Damon shook his head before reaching out to tuck her tag back in her shirt. She mumbled a thank you before moving to look out the parlor windows. Damon was only a few steps behind her when she squealed loudly and raced out the door. He saw the car coming up the driveway and followed her closely. Stefan hadn't been home in a long time.

"Stefan!" Elena called as she flew into his arms. Damon watched her from the porch, leaning against one of the pillars. He held his ground but he didn't like the dark feeling of jealousy when she wrapped her arms around Stefan. What the hell happened last night?

"Hey Tweets!" He replied. Damon cringed at the old nickname. Elena loved Tweety Bird and Stefan never let it go. "How are you doing?"

"We're so glad you're home!" she said loudly. They spoke in soft tones for a few moments before they all turned to the opening car door. Elena was curious and moved around the car, no doubt waiting for some young woman to step out.

It came to some surprise when a young man stepped out and brushed the wrinkles from his coat. He glanced to Stefan before turning to Elena. He was impeccably dressed and Damon recognized the designer clothes hanging from his slim frame. He came from old money obviously. He smiled broadly and approached her. Damon saw red a moment later when the man bent down to kiss Elena's hand softly.

"Charmed Miss Gilbert. My name is Elijah and Stefan has told me such wonderful things about you," he said with a clipped accent. Damon watched the blush spread across her cheeks and he let out a low growl. Elijah's eyes met his and Damon saw the challenge in them. Damon smiled. He had never lost a challenge but he felt another one of those aches in his soul. This one might give him a run for his money.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It took me about three weeks to finally find this chapter acceptable. My plans include one chapter a week through Christmas since this has become my Christmas fanfic this year. I'm still not amazingly wowed by this chapter but I wanted to progress it a bit. BTW, Damon and Elena sleep together as often as they feel like it but it usually doesn't change a thing in their relationship. This time Damon's a bit affected. Sorry for any typos but I'm trying really hard to get this out as quickly as possible!

Next update: Thanksgiving, Elena's parents, and Damon seeks some advice.

Follow me at: http:/tsukikomew (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Twitter: ~tsukikomew

Thanks! Remember I respond to any and all reviews!


	3. Protectively

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Damon followed the three of them into the parlor where Elijah was fawning over Elena. He had already assured her she had done much too much and he would fetch her something to drink. Stefan laughed at Elena's facial expression when Elijah got her situated and sat down next to her, claiming her entire attention. Damon stood inside the doorway and watched with a frown as Elena's blush remained.

"So Stefan tells me you're working on your thesis. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything," Elijah said in soft tones. They were meant to seduce, enchant, and conquer. Damon watched Elena's eyes dart to her lap before her stuttering reply.

"N...no...of course not," she said. Stefan smiled as he handed Damon his glass of scotch. "I've wanted to take a break and the perfect solution is a holiday with family."

"What a respectable idea," he replied. He reached into his pocket and removed a small box. "It is customary in my family to present the hostess with a gift upon arrival. While I had expected to meet Stefan's mother, I hope my gift won't disappoint."

"Idiot," Damon whispered. Stefan shot him a dark look and Damon flipped him off. How dare Stefan bring some suave, wealthy bachelor to their home. Elena couldn't find any man like that in Mystic Falls and in the back of his mind; Damon understood this was his first true challenge. What if Elijah stole her away and she left? What if she found someone else to take care of her? What would that mean for Damon?

"Oh my, I...these are beautiful Elijah," Elena whispered. Damon's internal conflicts disappeared as he tried to see what Elijah had given her. The golden pearls slid from the satiny box into her hands and she lifted them under the light. Damon's mouth dropped open as he saw the light reflect off of the golden pearls. They were an expensive gift and he had never given anyone anything so fine.

"I only give the best and my family has a lovely villa on the beaches. I saw that necklace my last time there and I knew it would make the perfect gift for a lovely lady. Let me help you," he nearly purred as he took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. His fingers lingered on her collarbone and Damon's hand clenched breaking the glass.

"Oh God Damon!" Elena cried as she flew across the room to lift his hand in hers. She rubbed her fingers over his hand to make sure he wasn't cut from the broken glass. He watched her bowed head as she rubbed his skin softly. "I'll get a dustpan for the glass. Was there a crack in it?"

"There was a crack in something," Stefan murmured as he moved to an armchair. Damon glared at him as Elena continued to fret. She slid past him and he heard her rustling in the hall closet for the dustpan. Damon's eyes met Elijah's and he saw the man smirk lightly. Damon watched as Elena rushed in and immediately fell to her knees to pick up the broken glass.

"Elena, let me help," he murmured as he slid to the floor. His hand closed over hers and she looked at it strangely. Damon was acting strange and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Usually he would just bully Stefan into handling it but here he was doing it himself. His eyes met hers and her hand slipped on the broken glass.

"Ow!" she squealed when the glass punctured her finger. Damon immediately had it in his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her finger as she gasped softly. It was one thing he could win in a battle against another man. He knew how to make Elena swoon. What he couldn't figure out was why he wanted to make her swoon.

"Stefan, go get a bandage," Damon said with authority. Stefan coughed as he put his glass down harshly and walked briskly out of the room. Elena's eyes were on Damon and his were on her hands. Elijah was forgotten for the moment and Damon was lost in thought.

"Damon, I'm okay," Elena whispered to him. His fingers traced up her arm to find the small bruise on the top of her breast from his insistent kisses. He rubbed a finger over it gently and she breathed out a soft moan. He caught himself from his distracted thoughts, helping her to her feet and leading her to his favorite chair.

Stefan returned and handed him the bandage and Damon spent the next minute applying it to the cut. Stefan turned the leftover glass and began to clean it up while Elijah looked on. Elena smiled once the bandage was applied and then made a move to return to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon and I don't want it to burn," she said simply. Damon watched her leave before turning back to Elijah. Elijah looked at him as though taking measure and then smiled a little.

"So dear man did my act work?" he said to Stefan. Stefan laughed gently and moved to clap him on the back.

"You were brilliant Eli. You totally had them fooled," Stefan said simply. He took great pleasure in Damon's look of utter confusion. Damon stared at them blankly as Elijah started to laugh.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the hell all of this was?" Damon seethed. Stefan started laughing again at Damon's agitation.

"Oh don't act so put out big brother. I called in a favor to Eli and he was totally behind this. Why do you look so damned surprised?" Stefan said once he realized Damon wasn't smiling. "No seriously, why are you acting like you don't know about all this?"

"About all what?" Damon said furiously. He didn't like what was going on here and he didn't like the feeling. He reached for the bottle of scotch and poured himself a shot, downing it in one gulp.

"Didn't you talk to Caroline or Bonnie since Tuesday?" Stefan asked.

"Oh dear Stefan. It seems they didn't fill him in on the plan. It's such a shame your brother is so smitten with her. If you should decide to swing the other way, I'd be delighted to show you a good time," Elijah said suggestively. Damon sputtered at the meaning behind his words.

"In case you are unclear, Eli is gay and doing us a great favor by coming here for the holidays," Stefan explained.

"Oh it's no problem since I have little family left. It will be nice to have a traditional holiday," Elijah replied.

"I still don't understand what you two are talking about and I would appreciate an explanation," Damon said carefully. Stefan immediately realized they should just spit it out since Damon was dangerously close to having one of his temper tantrums. Stefan hadn't been witness to one in years since Elena usually calmed him before he erupted but Stefan knew she was busy at the moment.

"Caroline called me on Tuesday and explained about William and your quick exit from your last date. We decided enough was enough so we developed a plan," Stefan began.

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan to get Elena to fall into your arms and never want to leave," Elijah added.

"What?" Damon nearly yelled. Elena called in but Stefan shut her down quickly. Damon looked sheepish and Elijah smiled broadly.

"Don't try to deny it Damon. You've been in love with Elena since you were eight and you two are still dancing around each other. Seriously when was the last time you had an actual relationship that lasted more than one roll between the sheets?" Stefan asked. Damon glanced to the fireplace and thought of Elena's soft cries as he moved within her.

"Elena..." he whispered.

"Exactly. You two have been sleeping together for years and then dating other people. It's absolutely ridiculous. Mom wants a house full of grandchildren and neither of you are getting younger," Stefan said simply.

"Wait Mom?" Damon asked.

"The pearls are from her by the way. She thought it would be better if Eli gave them so you would be able to appeal to Elena's simple loves. She thought you would win her with a little less money and a little more love but then you know Mom, she's such a romantic," Stefan replied.

"So the plan Stefan. Lovely Lena will be back soon and we want Damon to be aware at this point, yes?" Elijah asked.

"Oh right, sorry. So basically Eli is going to seduce Elena and then you sweep her off her feet when Eli fucks it up. It will be simple. He'll stand her up or get sick so he can't take her places. Whatever comes up, you know. By Christmas time Elena will be yours and you guys can be perfectly happy," Stefan explained.

"That sounds completely stupid," Damon replied.

"Damon, get your head out of your ass and realize Elena is the one. We've been waiting for years for you to realize it but you two are too damn stubborn so we're going to help you along. Eli agreed to help out and Caroline and Bonnie are in on it," Stefan replied.

"Well I'm not going along with it," Damon said firmly. This was absolutely stupid and he wasn't about to mess with a perfectly good relationship.

"Well then Elena will be miserable when she's stood up. You wouldn't want to hurt Elena would you?" Stefan asked. Damon's eyes met his and Damon realized he was stuck. Four people could manage to make Elena's holiday miserable if they wanted and he would of course step in.

"What are you boys talking about?" Elena asked as she entered the room. She moved to stand near Damon and he watched her as she slid down to sit on the arm of his chair. Her hair was pulled back and she looked beautiful. He watched her and felt that stab of emotion inside and knew he was going to go along with this if only to see her smile.

"Eli wants to go ice skating since he hasn't been in so long," Stefan explained with a smile. Damon froze in his seat and watched them start putting their plans in motion. Elena loved ice skating and Damon hadn't gone with her in so long. It had been a special trip they shared ever since she was little. Ice skating reminded her of her parents and Damon always made sure she went around this time.

"Oh I love ice skating," Elena replied with a smile. "How about Sunday? I have plans tomorrow and Saturday but Sunday is wide open. There's this rink nearby and I would love to go"

Damon listened partially as they made plans but he was too busy thinking about this hare-brained scheme between just about everyone they knew. Why did they think he would want to have Elena fall in love with him? He was perfectly happy in their friendship, wasn't he? Of course he was. He had Elena in his life and could spend as much time as he wanted with her. They would sleep together when they felt like it with no pressure for anything else.

But if he was so happy then why did he want to take part in these crazy shenanigans? Elena's hand closed over his arm softly as she chattered on about the last time they went skating, her cheeks rosy from excitement. He smiled at her enthusiasm and realized maybe, just maybe he would give this a shot.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena had been awake for hours and Damon had been there all night, holding her through the nightmares. Elena was a strong woman and she seldom needed a lot of comfort but on one day a year she had terrible nightmares. The events that led to her permanent stay with the Salvatores only seemed to become unbearable around the time they visited the cemetery.

She had gone to bed early while Stefan and Elijah were trying to beat each other at some sort of soccer video game. Damon had lingered near her bedroom door knowing it was only a matter of time before she cried out. He slid under her quilts and pulled her close, allowing her to bury her face in his t-shirt. She sobbed for long moments and he held her, whispering nonsensical things in her ear to soothe her.

"You're cold Elena, ice cold. There's no heat," he whispered. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders as he continued telling her how cold she was. He pulled the quilt from her as her cries softened. He knew she was remembering the fire and the smell of gasoline mixed with blood. She was terrified of fire and he understood the fear so he turned her bedside fan on and waited for her body to cool.

"No heat...no heat," she whispered as she began to shiver. He rolled her onto her back and covered her mouth with his. He could taste the salt of her tears but she threw herself against him, her nails scratching his shoulders. He pulled back from her and held her gaze. She was watching him quietly but she managed a small smile.

"Should I get a batch of Chocolate Walnut cookies?" He asked. He made them only on special occasions and he had spent the day whipping up a batch for tonight. She nodded slightly and he left her embrace, racing past Stefan's room and down the steps. Elijah was sitting at the island with a cup of tea. He watched Damon grab a container of cookies and the pot of tea which had been brewed thirty minutes earlier.

Damon said nothing to him as he rushed back up the stairs to Elena's room. He closed the door knowing Stefan would be aware of this in the morning. It would be more fuel to their plan but he couldn't care.

Elena looked small in the large bed. She looked like a child in the white sheets, hair shielding her face as she stared at her quilt. He placed the pot of tea and the cups on the nearby desk and pulled a cookie out of the container. She bit into it quickly and he joined her against the pillows and bit into his own.

"I don't know why it affects me like this. It's been 17 years and tonight it feels like it happened last night," she said. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. Some nights they talked and others they just lay there together. Tonight would be spent talking and he wasn't quite sure which outcome he preferred.

"It happened an hour ago Elena. It's not ridiculous to think it would affect you now even after 17 years. Maybe you should talk about it?" He asked. Even after all this time she never talked about that night with him. His parents had her see a therapist when she was six after the nights of constant nightmares. It seemed to help but she never spoke of it.

"Yes. I think...I think it's time. I can always trust you and I should have told you about that night," she began. He pulled her into his arms and she settled against him. He liked feeling her there and he knew he could protect her from those nightmares when she was like this with him.

"What do you remember?" he asked softly. She was silent for a long time and he noticed she had closed her eyes. He brushed some hair out of her face and waited patiently for her to begin.

"It had been raining for days I think. We had been coming home from a Lockwood Party for the historical society or at least that's what I found out later. I just remember the lights. They were snowflakes and Mom promised to buy them for next Christmas. It was late and I remember staying up past my bedtime since Dad was busy talking to Carol Lockwood about setting aside some of the woods for permanent open space."

"I remember that party," he interjected. He remembered a little girl pushing Stefan in a puddle of mud when he stole her teddy bear. He also remembered watching the little girl give some of the ducks some extra bread from the party. He had followed her all night until she caught him, introducing herself with a flourish. Miss Elena Gilbert commanded respect from him and he had bowed like his mother had taught him, kissing her hand gently.

He remembered the blush on her cheeks at his attention. He was already popular with the girls in town but he hadn't met Elena before. He remembered his parents had been good friends with the Gilberts but the children were rarely invited to the parties. From the moment he saw her, Elena had captivated him.

"You gave me your cookie that night when I found out the last one had been taken," she replied. He didn't like the look of sadness on her face. Even now he would do anything to make her smile and that night had bonded them together. He remembered her arriving five days later clutching that teddy bear in her arms. After Stefan's display of rudeness, she had taken Damon's hand and asked him for a cookie.

Everyone had frozen but Damon had taken her hand and led her to the kitchen. Three cookies later and his parents explained about Elena's parents and how she would be living with them now. Elena had been quiet but her one hand held Damon's throughout the entire conversation.

"We left late and started driving home. Mom was singing along with some song and Dad was smiling while I started falling asleep. I remember the rain had stopped but my Mom told my dad to slow down. She thought the road was a little slippery and I guess she was right," Elena explained.

"What happened next?" Damon asked. He knew how her story ended but he'd never heard her side before. He felt a stray tear fall on his chest and he stroked her back thoughtfully. She murmured an apology but he waved it off.

"Mom screamed when a rabbit ran into the road. Dad swerved the car and we broke through the guardrail of Wickery Bridge. I think I hit my head so I don't remember what happened exactly. When I woke up the car was on fire and there was so much blood. I knew Dad was dead but Mom was crying softly. The seat belt cut into me and I couldn't get out of it. There was so much smoke and it was too hot," she said softly. He shhed her tears and she quieted again.

"Mom stopped crying after awhile and I knew she was gone. I think I sat there in the fire and smoke for hours and then I woke up in the hospital. Jenna was there but she was only 12 and Uncle John couldn't be reached so they brought me here. Your parents came to get me and then I remembered you. I knew things would be better with you," she said simply. She looked up at him and smiled. She cuddled closer and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I made you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes. I just knew everything would be okay as long as you were there. You were so nice to me and you made me feel safe. I knew I could trust you," she answered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rarely left her side after that day. School was torture when she was at home and he nearly dropped out of college when weeks went by without seeing her. He sighed when he realized he had reason to listen to Stefan and Elijah. Maybe he did want her in his arms every night.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You," he replied without thinking. She giggled a little and he handed her another cookie. She sat up in bed and he slid up against the pillows as she nibbled on it. He grabbed the cups and poured some fresh tea for her and she took the cup with a smile. Once a year they used her mother's tea set and every year she acted surprised when he brought them out.

"So enough depressing things tonight. How about we watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"You're not tired?"

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight," she replied. He knew they would watch a movie and finish the cookies. Then she would slide up over him and they would have sex but tonight she would be in control. She rarely took control in bed but on this night she would perch on his hips and she would stare at him with fiery eyes as he rocked her hips to his. It had been like this since their first time five years ago on this anniversary of her parents' deaths.

Hours later when she rocked her hips for the first time, he would remember that night in his dorm room. He would remember the flush in her cheeks as she smiled at him. He would remember whispered words of comfort and he would remember the feeling of her waking up in his arms after her first time. He didn't know then it would be the start of something amazing.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Elena glanced around the ice rink for the thirtieth time and sighed loudly. Where was Eli and why wasn't he here yet? She understood they were coming from two different locations since Stefan had taken Eli on a tour but he was late by thirty-five minutes! Didn't he know not to stand a girl up?

She had put on her skates finally but she hadn't left the bench. She was a bit tired after last night but Damon had made her breakfast before stumbling to his room to sleep. She felt bad about keeping him all night but he never complained. She traced a spot on her scarf which covered the evidence of Damon's kisses. He always loved leaving a mark on her as if claiming her. She wasn't foolish enough to believe he meant anything by it since he never expressed any desire to make their relationship any more serious. It had bothered her after their first night but after not seeing him for a few weeks the feelings had dissipated. Their relationship was just fine the way it was.

"Don't look sad." Her eyes darted up to meet Damon's ice-blue eyes. He was smiling broadly as he slid to the bench beside her. She watched him silently as he pulled out his own skates and began to lace them up. His skates were always pristine, pure black with shiny silver blades. She glanced down at hers, scuffed and not nearly so shiny.

"You know I'd buy you new ones if you'd let me," he said with a smile. She grinned but knew she'd keep turning him down. He bought these skates and she loved them since they were her first owned pair. He stood up on the mat and offered her his gloved hand.

"I thought I was meeting Eli..." she said as she took his hand. He smiled boyishly and she felt charmed. He pulled her forward until they were nearly on the ice. He glided onto the ice slowly and waited for her to follow.

"You were but apparently they were detained. You left your phone at home so I couldn't call you and I didn't like you sitting down here waiting for a long time. You love skating and it's our thing anyway. No Elijah allowed," he said firmly as he spun her around. She giggled loudly as he circled her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked. He let out a little growl and pulled her against him, their bodies melding together.

"I'm going to chase you and if I win you'll let me buy you something expensive for Christmas," he replied. She hated expensive gifts and for some reason he loved buying her completely unnecessary gifts that cost ridiculous amounts of money.

"And if I win?" She asked seductively. He shuddered a little from her tone and she knew she had him right where she wanted.

"I'll let Caroline throw a party at the House," he said with an eye-roll. Caroline had been begging to throw some huge New Year's party at the Salvatore home for years but Damon always refused. He hated the noise and mess of one of Caroline's epic parties.

"She'll be so happy! So how long do I have to run?"

"Five minutes. I'll even give you a head-start," he purred near her ear. He felt her skin flush and smiled. Best to get her wobbly before chasing her since she had no intention of letting her win. He had the perfect gift in mind and he was always victorious.

"Okay. When should I start?" She asked.

He smiled, pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "Right now." She took off from him and he smiled. The chase was on and he suddenly realized he was finally ready to chase her.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Wow was this done faster than I expected! I know I'm glossing over some stories but this is my little Christmas fluff piece. Some characters won't appear. For the record, Stefan and Eli are not together. Steffy is straight..

Tune in soon for chapter 4!

Follow me: http:/tsukikomew (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Twitter: ~Tsukikomew


	4. Generously

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD_

Every time she ended up sleeping somewhere that wasn't her bed, she woke up feeling strange. One eye opened slowly and she blinked around her surroundings. The sheets were warm and she was tightly wrapped in the black comforter. She slid her arm out and nearly hissed at the cold air. It was then she remembered the boarding house heat had stopped working yesterday afternoon and the house was frigid. Of course the repairman couldn't come until the next day.

She drew her hand back and glanced out the partially frosted window. The gardens looked dead but they were still pristine. Damon loved his garden and he prided himself on giving her flowers when they were in season. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the hour. Four am was much too early!

An arm tightened around her waist and she froze. The hand grasped her tightly and hauled her back against the warm, masculine body sharing the bed. She relaxed as he nuzzled her shoulder. Damon murmured his appreciation before settling back to sleep.

She closed her eyes but they popped open again when she realized she was in his bed. She never slept in his bed and she couldn't help but question how she got here. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with the boys. How had she ended up here?

His hand tightened again and he mumbled something against her neck. His lips were warm against her skin and she shivered. His fingers trailed down her stomach and she realized she was naked. His fingers teased her legs before sliding up to cup her breast. She began to roll over to kiss him but paused when she realized he was still asleep. Damn that man and his roaming fingers.

She felt his morning arousal and she moaned softly as his hips moved against hers. He calmed quickly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her to him. His face was buried in her hair and she began to wonder if he could breathe. He didn't seem to pull back so she let him nestle there while she snuggled against his warmth.

They had been watching one of the most recent action movies and for once Elena found herself sandwiched between two men. Elijah was on her right, his hand holding hers but Damon had his arm wrapped around her under the blanket. Stefan caught her eye a few times and gestured at her closeness but she brushed him off. What did it matter if both men felt like holding her? It wasn't like she was in a relationship or anything and it couldn't hurt to have two gorgeous guys paying her attention.

She didn't remember the end of the movie so she must have dozed off. She did remember Damon and Eli getting into some sort of argument while she was half-asleep but she didn't remember what it was about. All she remembered was the smell of Damon's cologne as he lifted her into his arms. Why he brought her to his room was anyone's guess.

'Aw well,' she thought. It was too early and much too cold to think about it. She rolled over and cuddled up in Damon's embrace. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to fall asleep once more.

Three hours later Elena woke to a delicious smell and she could feel herself almost drooling. She rolled over and sought Damon's body heat but he was gone and the bed beside her was cooling. She opened her eyes in annoyance but when she saw Damon sitting there with a cup of coffee she couldn't help but smile.

"It's still really cold in here but I thought you might like a nice warm breakfast," Damon said as he handed her the mug. She took it gratefully but shivered when her bare shoulders encountered the cold air. He smiled broadly before wrapping one of his old sweatshirts around her. It was one of his old college ones and she loved how comfortable they were.

"Thank you," she murmured. He watched her as she slowly drank her coffee. He wasn't sure if she realized how seductive she looked as she was. Her hair swirled around her beautifully and she was wearing his clothes after a night in his bed. He never brought her in here and their nights together were usually spent in her room. He hadn't thought about what it would be like to have her in his sheets, curled around him and leaving her scent on his pillows. He wasn't sure he could ever let her go back to her room.

"I made one of your favorites today, peach pancakes with powdered sugar," he said with a smile. She smiled broadly and he handed her the plate. It had been a total accident he had found out about these pancakes. Experimentation during his college years led to a lot of his recipes and Elena was always finding new ones to love. She lifted the fork and took a bite before offering him a taste. His tongue curled around the fork, chewing thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss her.

Her lips were sticky and he liked how they stuck together. He cupped her cheek as he pulled her closer. Her hands steadied the plate on her lap and he smiled. He wouldn't care much if the sticky stuff got all over his sheets but he would care if she tried to pull back from his toe-curling kisses.

As they kissed he thought back to the discussion Stefan had started with him last night. They wanted him to continue dating like nothing was happening and he just couldn't. Stefan had set him up but Damon could care less. He wasn't going to pretend to care about someone else when he was putting everything into winning Elena's love.

"What do you mean you can't date another woman?" Stefan had exclaimed. He had been sitting across the room and had looked horrified his plan wouldn't work.

"When I date, the women I am dating know if there are other women in the picture. I won't do that to Elena," Damon replied. Elijah had smiled knowingly and sat back to watch the fight beginning between the Salvatore brothers as if it would be great fun.

"But you aren't dating Elena," Stefan said calmly. He sipped his drink slowly as Damon's hands clenched. "After all we have someone for Elena too. Eli was going to take her to dinner and be incredibly dull and you can rescue her."

"No," Damon answered. "I won't date another woman even if she's in on it. I'm pursuing Elena and that's that."

"Why have you suddenly decided to pursue lovely Elena?" Elijah asked suddenly. Stefan watched Damon carefully; aware he hadn't made it clear why Elena was now the focus of his attentions.

"Because of you two," Damon said.

"No that's not it," Stefan argued. "It's something else. You care about her feelings and would make sure she wasn't miserable but this is different."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone Steffy, least of all you. My relationship with Elena is not a game for you and the others to play!" Damon said, raising his voice slightly. Elena made a soft sound and they all turned to look at her. Thankfully she wasn't waking up and they could continue their discussion. Damon turned to pull the blanket over her bare arm, smiling slightly as she snuggled against it.

"Why can't you just admit how you feel for once in your life?" Stefan replied. "You always hold back until someone else steps in and then you get all upset over it."

"Leave me alone Stefan! Let me do things my way!" Damon answered.

"Boys, boys while I'm not at all upset to be amidst such manly pride I must protest," Elijah began. "Damon is clearly in love with her and is just coming to terms with his affections."

"Stay out of it!" Damon urged.

"I'm merely cutting to the chase. Now I plan on going to my room and I suggest you follow my example and Damon I suggest you make sure she's tucked in snugly," Elijah said as he made his way to the stairs. Stefan shook his head and followed Elijah, no doubt mumbling about Damon's stubbornness.

Damon turned to Elena and scooped her up in his arms. The blanket tumbled to the floor but his eyes were on her face. She wore a small smile and he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. She mumbled something but he didn't catch her meaning.

He reached her doorway too quickly and he couldn't bring himself to leave her that night. He opened her bedroom door with one hand and looked at the cold, uninviting bed. It was getting too cold and her room was always frigid. The decision was made causing him to close the door behind him as he carried her into his own room.

He pulled the blankets down one-handed and laid her on his sheets, tugging at her clothes until she was blissfully naked. His comforter was tugged over her as he moved to get the fire going. It would help keep the room warmer and if that wasn't enough then he'd use his body to keep her warm. After all it wasn't like he was selfish.

It took twenty minutes but soon he was pulling her against him under the blankets. She murmured his name softly. He heard her and he kissed her gently as he snuggled up against her own warmth. The only light in the room came from his fireplace and he knew it was the perfect end on this December night.

Her soft kisses brought him out of his memory and he obliged her silent demands. She pulled him down beside her and the plate clattered to the floor as she locked her legs around his. He smiled as he pulled back from her to look at her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. He wondered if every day could be like this one or would it sink away from him as many things seemed to do.

"I can't stay in bed Damon. I'm working with the Center kids today," she said softly. That's what they were called by everyone in town but he heard the words differently when she said them. The townsfolk tended to mean it in a mean way. They were the burdens of the city, of the taxpayers, of the working people. They were a waste but not to Elena. These orphans or sometimes underprivileged kids were special for her. After all, she was an orphan.

He thought about those weekends when she was fourteen when she would disappear for hours. He didn't ask her then; afraid she was seeing some boy in secret. Even at eighteen he didn't like her dating. His girlfriend broke up with him that year because he was obsessed with Elena's weekends. He had bashed his head against a wall when he found her at the Center. She was playing with some of the young ones.

Since then she went one day a week at the least. She helped with homework, she cooked, and anything else they needed. She often roped other people into helping or sponsoring kids for holidays. It was something that meant the world to her and Damon always supported her decision. She once admitted she felt lucky since she had come home to a family every day while some of those kids never knew family. She'd found her Damon Salvatore but where were the others?

"Do you want me to come today?" Damon asked. It was close to Santa time and she usually asked him to take part in the festivities but this year she hadn't. In fact she hadn't asked anyone to play Santa yet. Maybe he could escape that for another year. She hadn't asked yet and it was definitely something he didn't want to do.

"No. Elijah said he'd come and he offered to play Santa. Isn't that sweet? After Mr. Caldwell broke his leg I had wondered if I would have to find a replacement but Eli stepped in," she said. He froze and knew what was going on. She would have all the kids ready, eager to meet Santa and Elijah wouldn't show up. There was probably a Santa suit somewhere in the Boarding House with a note pinned to it directing Damon to put it on.

"Yes it certainly is," he murmured. He would gladly wear the damn red suit if it made her happy. She kissed him one more time before she slid out of the sticky bed. She stretched beautifully in the cold air and his eyes ghosted over her body. She turned and smiled as she held out her hand.

"Shower?" she asked simply. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, grabbing his robe. It would be too big on her but he liked the thought of her wrapped in his clothes. It spoke to something primal in him. She wasn't the tiniest woman, tall and strong-limbed but she was diminutive next to him. He loved to see her marked by him, her breasts pressing against the material of his shirts while her warmth was covered by his boxers. He often tore his own clothes off of her in order to reach her body better.

The shower was playful with slippery hands sliding over slippery skin. There were giggles and soft moans. There were whispered words that spoke of his feelings but he couldn't tell her things had changed. The words wouldn't come and he couldn't seem to tell her how much he wanted her now. He wanted everything with her and he began to realize he was ready to settle down and consider a family.

He spent the last few minutes of their morning together imagining Elena pregnant with his child and a diamond on her finger. How could things have changed so much, so quickly?

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Damon's been different," Elena began. Bonnie paused folding the blankets in the Center's washroom and glanced at one of her best friends. Elena looked worried and Bonnie didn't like the crease forming across Elena's forehead. She seemed a little distraught and Bonnie didn't like the implications. Could Elena not want a relationship with Damon after all?

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't been dating," Elena said. She finished folding her blankets and sighed as she dropped to the bed.

"What do you mean he hasn't been dating?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe he is but he's being so secretive," Elena began. She sighed again. "What if...what if he's getting serious?"

Bonnie almost laughed but she saw the devastation on her best friend's face. Elena wouldn't admit how much she loved Damon or that she loved him at all but this was hurting her. Her eyes met Bonnie's and she repeated her new fear.

"Maybe he's re-evaluating his life right now or he hasn't met anybody. Aren't you two still sleeping together?" Bonnie said with a cringe. She hated the idea of them sleeping together when they weren't in a committed relationship. Bonnie wasn't the most traditional woman you'd meet but sex was something she had issues with. She believed in not just love but a committed relationship before sex and she was saving herself for both. Elena's relationship with Damon made her question her decisions since Elena seemed so happy.

"Yeah and he's been weird there too. He's taking me into his room Bonnie. We've never spent the night in his bed before last night," she said with a blush.

The only thing that popped into Bonnie's head was 'it's about time'. Bonnie glanced at the clock knowing Eli was supposed to be by about ten minutes before but Elena hadn't noticed. Elena was silent again thinking about Damon's attentiveness and changed attitudes. His touch was different and she wondered why it had changed so drastically.

Bonnie almost caved and told her everything about the plan but little Klaus flew into the room with his teddy bear clutched to his chest. He flew into Elena's arms and she lifted him into her lap. Elena shook off her own feelings to cater to the boy who seemed to love her so much.

"Elena, Santa's late," he said with a trembling lip. At five years old he sometimes was forgotten in favor of the babies and the more outgoing older kids. He noticed everything and often times had to mask his disappointment. He was one of the only ones to not have a sponsor this year for the holidays and he was looking forward to Santa's visit.

"I'm sure he had a Christmas emergency and he'll be here soon," Elena replied. Klaus cuddled against her and she hugged him gently. She glanced at the wall clock before pulling out her phone. There was one new text and she opened it quickly.

_Car broke down an hour away. Won't make it. ~Eli_

Elena threw her phone down in an odd fit of anger and Bonnie hid her giggle. Elena rarely got angry except when Damon was being an ass and even then it was a quiet anger. She was livid here and Klaus read that from her body language.

"What's wrong Elena?" he asked softly. She tried to smile but failed and he cuddled her close to his body. She lifted him to the floor and told him to go be with his friends while they finished up in the girls' room. He nodded and took off with his bear, swinging little Becca back and forth.

"What are we going to do Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"We could get someone else right? You have the suit?" Bonnie asked knowing Elena didn't. Elena grumbled under her breath as she slumped to the floor.

"The kids are going to be so disappointed," she whispered. "I guess I should tell them he couldn't make it today. Do you think an elf emergency will do the trick?" she asked.

"Maybe we should just let them wait a little longer?" Bonnie suggested. "We could bake some more cookies or do some more decorating?"

"The kids should be told now that Santa isn't coming. It will hurt more if we wait," Elena explained with a sigh. She stood up and grabbed her phone, stuffing it in her pocket. She laid the pink blanket on Olivia's bed before walking out into the common area. Bonnie smiled when she looked out the window to see a familiar car in the lot. She giggled softly when Klaus flew towards Elena and hugged her legs tightly.

"Lena! Santa's here! He's here!" Klaus squealed. Elena looked around not seeing anyone but Klaus was so sure. Who had he seen?

"Ho ho ho!" a familiar voice said. She turned around and sure enough there was Damon in the Santa suit, fake stuffing and all. His blue eyes sparkled behind the white beard and she laughed loudly. Klaus looked at her with a confused expression but then he ran over to Santa.

"Santa! Santa! Why were you late? Elena was upset!" He said with vigor. Elena glanced to the floor embarrassed but Damon would have none of it. His gloved hand reached out to tilt her chin up.

"I am sorry. My suit wasn't dry since my Mrs. Claus seems to be busy," he explained. Klaus looked between them confused.

"I didn't know there's a Mrs. Klaus," he said.

"With every man there is always a beautiful woman," Damon replied but his eyes were on Elena. "I will of course need someone to help me today...an honorary Mrs. Klaus."

"Elena can do it!" Klaus said firmly. "Elena's the nicest, Santa!"

"Is she?" Damon asked.

"She made cookies for us and she's always so nice!" Klaus explained. Elena watched as Damon continued his conversation with the little boy, asking him about his bear "Becca".

"I think it's time to see the other kids Santa," Elena said softly. Damon glanced to her and allowed Klaus to move him towards the other kids. Elena smiled broadly and Bonnie sidled up to her.

"It appears Santa brought a sack full of gifts," she said, pointing towards a large bag of wrapped presents. Elena stared at the bag for a minute and immediately started crying. Bonnie froze next to her as Elena's hand came up to her mouth to stifle her tears. Bonnie put her arm around Elena's shoulder.

"He...he didn't have to do all this for the kids," Elena said.

"Elena, he didn't do it for them. He did it for you," Bonnie said as she grabbed the bag and headed for the common room. Elena stared at the second bag and wiped her tears. Yes, something was definitely different with Damon and she still was questioning what the cause of it was.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"And what would you like for Christmas Olivia?" Santa asked in a rumbling tone. Elena had cried three times while Damon took good care of the kids. Each child received two gifts, one practical and one fun. Some of the kids got new coats, stylish but completely practical. Some kids received new hats and gloves while others got warm sweaters.

Elena watched the girls run off with new dolls and the boys had new trucks. She watched them share their new toys and she listened to all the laughter. Most of them were being picked up in an hour by their sponsor family. She looked down at the last little boy to speak to Santa, his other hand holding "Becca" tightly.

Santa motioned for him and he handed Elena his bear. She held Becca tightly as he walked up to Santa slowly. The talkative boy had disappeared and he was now incredibly shy. He climbed into Santa's lap and waited for the usual question.

"What do you want for Christmas Klaus?" Santa asked. Klaus looked up at the man sitting there and seemed to consider his answer. Elena knew he wanted the race car in the window down the street and she hoped Damon remembered.

"I want to have a home for Christmas," Klaus said softly. Elena felt her eyes tear up when she realized what he wanted. No one was taking him home this year. She would have taken him but she didn't have the money to give him a good Christmas and she didn't feel right bringing him home to a place that wasn't her own.

"Well I'll have to see what I can do about that," Santa replied. He reached into his bag and pulled out the practical gift. It was a new hat, scarf, and gloves set with a little hat for Becca. Elena smiled through her tears at the little hat in the boy's hands. Everyone knew he loved his bear like she was a sister.

"Thank you Santa," Klaus said quietly. Elena waited for the second gift to emerge from the bag but Santa didn't reach for it. He instead leaned forward and whispered in the little boy's ear. The little boy squealed and hugged Santa. A moment later he was running towards his room and Elena was left holding his bear.

She watched Santa wave his goodbye and motion for her to wait there. He strolled out of the Center and turned the corner, disappearing from the kids' view but they didn't seem to notice. She waited patiently knowing Damon would return in a moment.

"Did I see tears?" he said as he slid behind her, one arm sliding around her waist. He kissed her cheek gently and she could still smell remnants of peppermint from the candy canes he handed out.

"You did see tears," she replied softly. He pulled her against his body and she closed her eyes. She had never imagined he would do anything like this. Center kids usually got cheap gifts but he had clearly spent some money on these gifts. They were top of the line kid outerwear and the toys were durable but pricey.

"I hope they were happy tears. I wouldn't like to think you were really upset because of something I did," he said softly.

"You went above and beyond today," she replied. "This was one of the greatest gifts anyone's ever given me or these kids. They will remember today for years."

"It's not over Baby," he whispered. "I got you something else."

"What is it?"

"Can we go now?" Klaus said as he pulled Becca out of Elena's arms. He had his little suitcase in hand and his coat on.

"Go where?" Elena asked.

"Santa said you and Damon were taking me home for Christmas," he said simply.

"Why don't you take your stuff to the car? I pulled it in front of the door," Damon said. The boy smiled broadly and took off for the door while Elena stood there frozen. "You okay?"

"We're taking him home for Christmas?" She asked.

"Are you okay with that? You've been talking about it since Thanksgiving."

"I'm more than okay," she answered. She turned to him and for the first time ever she kissed him in a public center, in front of the kids and her best friend. Bonnie smiled at the show of emotion and knew they were doing the right thing. It was only a matter of time before Damon truly made his move for Elena's heart.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

I decided Klaus shouldn't always be bad so I'm having fun with him as a little boy. He just wants a family in the show too so it's not too much of a stretch right? There is one more full chapter and then possibly and epilogue. My goal is to have this completed by Christmas Day. Ideally the epilogue would post then but if I only get one more chapter then it will post Christmas Day.

I also wanted to announce I'm starting a new story in the new year! I'm not saying anything about it except it's Delena and it's going to be very different than what I've done in the past. The prologue will post either this week or next week but it will post before 01/01/12.

I know I haven't responded to reviews yet but I'm working on it! Every review will get a response!

Follow me at http:/tsukikomew (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Follow me on Twitter: ~Tsukikomew


	5. Completely

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

The past few days had been magical for Elena and Klaus. Damon had made sure everything was perfect for the little boy's arrival and in turn received extra affection from Elena. She had spent the last three nights in his room, curled tightly against him. Unfortunately for him Klaus kept materializing in their bed too. The little boy started next to Elena and somehow ended up between them, snuggled against both of them with his bear clutched in his arms.

Elena woke him every morning with soft touches and a kiss before sliding out of bed to make breakfast. He couldn't stay away from her for a long time and soon enough his hands were sliding over her hips while she cooked. She didn't say anything at his incredible need to be close to her but she did attempt to enjoy his constantly roaming hands.

Christmas was approaching quickly and Elena had been busy getting the house ready. She suddenly had to shop for gifts for Klaus and they had to decorate. She had a little boy to spoil with Christmas memories and she was obsessed with making it perfect. The past few nights she had fallen into Damon's arms and had fallen asleep within minutes. He was perfectly happy with it since it kept her in his bed.

Elena had been fretting over decorating there tree and had erupted in tears multiple times. Currently she was sitting in the middle of the floor with her hands buried in knotted lights bawling her eyes out. Klaus was out with Stefan and Elijah, picking out the perfect trees. That's right, trees. Elena had decided to put small trees in each bedroom with a full-sized tree in Damon's suite. This suited his needs perfectly since he wanted to give Elena her gift in private.

Damon watched her for a few moments before sitting his glass on the end-table. He moved across the floor to stand beside her. She was still crying as she attempted to pull the tangles out of the string. He sat down beside her and unfurled her fingers from the string of lights and began untangling them himself.

Elena stopped crying and watched him silently as he maneuvered the string, untangling it slowly. She wiped her eyes and watched him roll the string up so it was perfectly manageable. He turned and rested it on the floor in front of her before sitting back and watching her. Her fingers reached out to touch the perfect string and she sighed quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and throwing herself into his welcoming embrace. He rubbed her back as she hugged him and he kissed her forehead gently. He fell back against the area rug and she tumbled with him rolling up beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she traced designs on his chest.

"Look I know you're crazy but you need to chill out. You are killing yourself and it's not worth it," Damon said.

"But it's his first real Christmas!" Elena responded.

"I know but he would rather you be sane then sitting in the middle of the floor bawling your eyes out," Damon explained. "And you know I can't stand your tears."

He rubbed her cheeks gently wiping away stray tears. Her eyes held his in an unshakable gaze as if truly considering him as something more. He watched her through hooded eyes as she reached out to trace his face with feather-like touches.

"What's going on with you?" she asked softly. He froze beneath her as she stared at him. His hands were on her hips as she slid up his body.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been so different recently. You aren't dating or having sex and you're always home with me," she explained. "You're so patient suddenly and you're doing so much to make me happy."

"I've always tried to make you happy Elena," he replied.

"I can't believe you brought Klaus home. Have I thanked you yet?" She asked.

"Yes, quite sufficiently. I didn't know you knew how to do that with your tongue," he said with a suggestive smirk. His fingers teased the skin above her jeans. She shivered under his fingers but she realized he was merely distracting her from her questions.

He kissed her again and again as he tried to distract her. His tongue darted out to taste her before breaking their kisses to settle against her neck. He nibbled along her jaw and she let out a breathy moan. He rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs, pressing kisses to the tops of her breasts.

"Damon, we need to talk...oh God, talk about...SHIT! your behav...mmm," she rambled on as his fingers slipped under her jeans. As his fingers moved, stroking and teasing, she mumbled words incoherently. He caught his name a few times and he swept her higher and higher. They kissed deeply and he whispered promises against her neck. She didn't hear the words but Damon froze when he understood the meaning.

He wasn't just in love with her, he needed her. Simple understanding poured over him as he paused in his ministrations. He was totally and completely in love with Elena and had been for a long time. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have wasted all this time? They could have been together for years instead of dating countless other people. He could have had her in his bed since that first night when they came together.

Her hips shifted as she pleaded with him to continue his motions. He smiled with a Cheshire grin and began a slow, offbeat tempo with his fingers. She cried out and pleaded with him to move faster, to give her more friction, to do anything necessary to push her over the edge. She was wild beneath him as she turned in his embrace, limbs flailing and lips parted.

He bit down on her neck gently as he knew she liked. She loved little nibbles and small bites from him and it pushed her over the edge. Her legs latched over his thighs as she arched her hips against him.

She breathed out a moan as all the tension escaped her body. Her body was limp beneath him. He rolled over and pulled her into his embrace. He watched as her eyes drifted shut in utter relaxation. He smiled when he realized he had effectively shut down her line of questioning. Christmas was only a day away and he had plans he had to keep.

"I'm going to go and cook lunch. Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus should be back soon," Damon said with a sigh.

As he left the room, Elena called after him. He turned and found her looking at him. She had rolled over and her hair spilled over her shoulder. She looked perfect and all he wanted to do was pull her into his room and have his way with her.

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot about what we were talking about," she said simply.

"I know. For the record I have been dating," he replied.

"Who?"

"You silly."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD_TVD-TVD-

Christmas Eve was moving along swimmingly and everyone seemed pleased. Everyone had taken turns decorating their trees, each of the men lifting Klaus to put the stars on top. Elena had spent a long time decorating the tree in Damon's room since they hadn't purchased one for her own room. Dozens of handmade ornaments were hung on the tree and Damon was close at hand to help her with the high branches.

Klaus was running through the halls playing with a new toy Caroline had given him. All day he had kept himself occupied and Damon had been pleased with the quiet results. He turned from his fireplace to watch Elena climb the small stepladder, her dress swirling around her hips flawlessly.

A few gifts were under the tree but Damon knew they were mostly for show. His own gifts were hidden in his closet, safely hidden from Elena's eyes. He had been nervous all day when he thought of them and had been drinking a little bit more heavily than usual.

"Damon, put the scotch down," Elena called as she hung one of Damon's ornaments on the tree. He sat the glass on the dresser and moved to steady her on the ladder. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned forward to hang another ornament.

"Are you almost done?" Damon asked. She swiveled and he pressed his face against her stomach, lifting her from the ladder and into his embrace. She laughed as he slid her down his body, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm done now," she replied. She giggled lightly and gestured to her other hand. He glanced up and saw the sprig of mistletoe dangling from her fingers.

"Like you need that," he murmured as he kissed her. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he groaned in reply.

"You two are always kissing," Klaus said as he entered the room. They broke apart and separated as Klaus walked over to Elena. He hugged her legs and she leaned down to lift him up in her arms. "Are you Elena's boyfriend?"

"Yes," Damon responded. Elena looked at him questioningly but he motioned for her to keep quiet.

"Oh," Klaus said as Elena put him down. He ran over to the tree to examine the ornaments and Damon leaned over to whisper in Elena's ear.

"Just play along."

She giggled in response and moved away to help Klaus with the last few ornaments. He lifted the little cookie ornament Damon had given Elena a few years ago. It was her favorite but she gladly let the little boy hang it. Damon watched the two of them moving around the large tree and he smiled at his fortunes. If only they hadn't wasted so much time...

"Damon can you lift Klaus to put the angel on top?" Elena asked. He nodded and moved to lift the little boy. Klaus giggled loudly as Damon tickled him. Elena stifled her own laugh as two of her favorite boys played together. Once the angel was placed on top Damon threw Klaus in the air and the boy began laughing uncontrollably.

"Wee!"

"Damon be careful! We just had lunch!" Elena chastised. Damon held Klaus and turned to smile sheepishly at her. She giggled before moving to stand with them. "So what do you guys think about the tree?"

"I think it's prettyful," Klaus said.

"Didn't you used to say that when you were little?" Damon asked Elena. She nodded and he reached out to tuck her under his arm.

"I suppose we should go finish making dinner," Elena sighed. Damon nodded and the three of them headed down the stairs to finish Christmas dinner. Damon's hand slid down to hold Elena's hand and neither commented on the feelings of rightness coursing through them.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night," Damon finished softly. He slid the book onto the shelf and reached down to pull the quilt over Klaus. He had been a livewire after dinner and had fought going to bed with a vengeance. Elena had given up once the clock struck 1 am. and Damon decided to take over.

The little boy was determined to wait up for Santa and Elena couldn't put out the gifts until Klaus went to bed. She left, finally, and Damon was in charge of wrestling the hyper boy into bed. Three books later and he'd finally fallen asleep. Damon flicked the switch and tip-toed out, hoping he would stay in bed until morning.

He tip-toed down the stairs and found the gifts arranged artfully around the large tree. The stockings were hung but were in serious trouble of falling off the hooks. They were stuffed to the brim and he smiled at her enthusiasm. He almost went over to see what had been stuffed in his but he knew Elena would know.

He sighed, grabbed a cookie from the table, and returned up the stairs. The top stair creaked and he froze in case Klaus woke up. When no sound came from the room he let out a sigh of relief and headed for his room. The door was cracked and when he peeked in, he almost forgot his plans.

Elena was asleep in his bed, her arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. She looked exhausted and he wondered if now would be a good time to wake her. Perhaps he should just wake her early? He was so lost in his inner thoughts; he didn't hear Stefan come up behind him.

"Just do it now," he said suddenly. Damon whirled around to face his brother.

"Do what?"

"What ever you have planned. Eli and I have been waiting all day for you to give her your gift and we're fucking tired. Be a man and handle it!" Stefan said before closing the door behind him. Damon watched him with wide eyes as he considered his brother's words.

"Damon?" Elena called from the bed. "What's going on?"

"Oh just Stefan being a bitch," Damon replied. He moved closer to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Damon," she murmured. "Are you coming to bed now?"

"No."

"No?"

"And neither are you," he said as he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her across the room and sat her on the blanket by the fire. "It's time for my gift."

"We can exchange in the morning," she said with a giggle. "You're so impatient!"

"It's not that," Damon began, "It's just I can't wait all night to give you your gift."

"Oh right, something ridiculously expensive," she sighed. She played with her nightgown for a moment as if trying to prepare herself for the ridiculousness.

"Elena," he said as he took her hand, "I...I love you."

"Oh I love you too Damon," she replied.

"No Elena. I'm in love with you," he said. He looked at her and noticed her mouth was hanging open slightly. She froze as she worked out the meaning. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, allowing her to melt into his arms.

"What do you mean?" she finally whispered.

"I want to be with you and only you Elena. I don't want to date other women and I certainly don't want you to date other men. I don't want to share you again," he explained.

"I don't understand," she said faintly. "What changed?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I just suddenly realized I didn't like you dating. I didn't like sharing you and other women didn't compare. Every time I dated I thought of you. I hadn't been intimate with another woman in a long time and I realized I didn't want to be. You're IT for me."

"Oh Damon," she sighed. "I..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," he answered quickly. "I'll still be your best friend and that won't change."

"Damon, I'm not worried about that. I've been in love with you since I was five," she said softly. "I always thought you didn't want me so I've been taking what I can get. You're…you're the only man I've ever been with in that way and I always thought maybe I didn't measure up."

"Are you insane? I've been all about you since you were little! I only dated because we were a few years apart and then you got with Matt so I attempted to move on. I want you Elena and I'll always want you," he said with conviction.

"I love you too Damon," she said before leaning forward to kiss him. "That was a lovely gift."

"Oh that wasn't your gift," he explained.

"Oh?"

"This is your gift," he said before opening a little velvet box.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed. Nestled inside the little box was a diamond ring. It wasn't your normal arrangement but she loved the little infinity design. She ran a finger over the delicate band before he pulled it out of the box.

"I want to marry you Elena. We can take our time and have a year or two of being engaged but I'm in love with you and I don't want to waste another minute. I want to love you forever and I want to be your husband. Marry me," he said. He slid the ring on her finger and she stared at it dumbly.

"Marry..."

"Yes. I love you and I want this. I'll do anything you want! I'll get a full-time job and a house with the white picket fence! I'll get you a puppy or a cat or something if it makes you happy and I'll take care of you. I promise you'll be happy," he rattled off.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that. I...I want to marry you too!" she squealed as she launched herself in his arms. "You could never make me unhappy. I just want to be together."

They kissed deeply as the fire flickered in the background. Neither heard the door open but they slid apart when they heard clapping. Both turned and saw Stefan and Elijah standing in the doorway.

"It's about time," Stefan said as he leaned down to kiss Elena's cheek. "You'll be my sister and then you can whip my brother into shape. He could do with a little change."

"Nope, sorry Stefan. I love Damon just the way he is," she whispered as she reached out to take his hand.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

"And that's how your mother and I fell in love," Damon finished. The twins were listening with rapt attention and both sighed softly. It was such a romantic story, after all.

"And another Christmas tradition had been fulfilled," Elena said from the armchair. Damon smiled over at her as Sophie and Grace clapped for another story.

"More! More!" They said in unison. Damon shook his head at their enthusiasm.

"Santa is coming tonight and all of you need to go to bed. He only comes once you are asleep," he explained. Sophie shook her head and climbed in his lap.

"Daddy," she began as if the greatest debate was beginning, "Santa has to deliver toys to everyone. He can't wait for the moment we fall asleep!"

"She's got you there Daddy," Elena said with a giggle. He glared at his beautiful wife and she started laughing louder. "What? She has your argumentative nature."

"What's argu...mental...tive...ness?" Grace asked thoughtfully.

"It means Sophie likes to discuss things deeply," Elena responded.

"Was that story real?" Sophie asked. Both of their parents stared at them as if considering their answer.

"Of course it was real," Elena exclaimed. "Now it's time for bed so you two run upstairs and brush your teeth like Daddy showed you."

"Good night Mommy," they said in unison as they came up to give her a kiss. They turned to Damon and each kissed his cheek.

"I thought the worst was the terrible twos but this five year old thing is much harder," Damon said with a sigh. He moved to stand in front of his wife and leaned forward to kiss her. It had only been six years since that magical night when he proposed. Two months later and the greatest surprise came along. Elena was pregnant and they were ecstatic.

The twins came along after 32 hours of labor. Elena had been exhausted and had fallen asleep leaving the new Daddy alone with the girls. That night Damon had made a promise to miss nothing and had held up that promise. Elena decided to work because she loved taking care of the kids at the Center. She had been the most successful manager with the highest placement rate in the history of the Center. Damon stayed home with the girls and found he was happiest being a stay-at-home Dad. Every day was special to him and he made sure Elena knew how much he loved the opportunity.

"Mmm...I hate we lied," she said softly.

"Well it's not like you two were going to say you had sex. A neck rub was the best bet I suppose," the boy said from the floor. Elena and Damon glanced down at their thirteen year old son who at the time was playing one of those new handheld video games.

"How long have you been there?" Damon asked suddenly.

"About thirty minutes Dad," he answered.

"It's time you went to bed too Klaus," Elena said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Let me save first," he replied. He closed the game and stood up; walking over to give his Mom a kiss and his father a hug. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"We love you too!" Elena called. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy..."

"We can only hope this one will be easier," Damon said while rubbing a hand over her protruding stomach. As if sensing father, the baby kicked roughly. Elena rubbed the spot thoughtfully. While the girls had been big, they had been quiet during the pregnancy. This little boy was always kicking up a storm and Elena was exhausted.

"Mmhmm," she murmured as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. He growled a little but she knew he would go to bed frustrated. The damn doctor had forbidden sexual activity for the past month as she prepared to give birth. Damon was incredibly unhappy about it to say the least.

"I'm going to go put the girls down and then I'll come carry you to bed, okay?" Damon asked. With Elena on bed rest Damon had taken it upon himself to carry her up and down the steps. She nodded and reached for the nearby book. She watched her husband take the steps two and a time and settled in to wait.

Moments later she lifted the phone from the receiver and dialed the Boarding House. A few muttered exclamations and she sat back with a smile, tucking the book in her purse. She pushed herself up onto her feet and shuffled for the door. She pulled her coat on and slid her swollen feet into her slippers. They would have to do.

"Elena?" Damon called from the living room. He came sliding out into the hallway and froze as he took in the sight of his very pregnant wife who was wearing shoes and a coat.

"I called your brother and he's on his way over but I think Klaus will be okay if the girls need him. Stefan will be here in five minutes so...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're...you're...oh God...I'm not ready!" Damon panted as his face turned pasty white. Elena giggled uncontrollably before moving over to kiss her husband.

"Another Christmas miracle is on the way. Can we go before he is born right here?"

"Merry Christmas to us," Damon said weekly. The door closed on his last words as he escorted his wife to the car.

"Me and my best girl and our Christmas miracles..."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

And that's all folks! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will be spending the next week writing the first chapter of my new Delena story as well as responding to all the wonderful reviews submitted for HBG (everyone who reviews will get one for each review). Check out the blog for updates on the next story! It's a bit of a surprise so I won't reveal too much!

Thanks again and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
